Can't Fight The Moonlight
by The Zodiac Princess
Summary: Fiona is a girl with the gift of honesty. No one can lie to her. Especially about love. What happens when Mulder and Scully get caught in the middle? R&R please! MSRMy first story, please be nice
1. The Start Of Things To Come

Title: Can't Fight The Moonlight

Author: The Zodiac Princess

Rating: PG-PG13 (Just to be safe)

Summary: Fiona is a girl with the gift of honesty. No one can lie to her about anything. Especially love. What happens when Mulder and Scully get caught in the middle?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing here. I'd be writing episodes, blah-blah-blah, etc, etc, etc.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

April 24 5:47 p.m

J. Edgar Hoover Building F.B.I.

It takes a lot of courage to face the person you love every day. You may not realize it, but it does take a lot of effort to not hurt the feelings of those you love. Sometimes, you need a little push in the right direction. And sometimes, the only people that can help you are children. Little people are not so little in the heart. And that is no lie.

Agent Fox Mulder sat in his desk, flipping through the pages of reports. He scanned them carefully, not taking his eyes of any word that could help him with finishing the case. He seemed so concentrated in this case, that no one could brake his concentration. Well, there is always someone.

His partner, Agent Dana Scully stood in front of his desk, arms crossed. She couldn't help but watch him study this case over and over again. Frankly, she was sick of it and wanted him to stop. But Mulder was just too dedicated to his work.

"Mulder, how many times are you going to flip threw those pages?" She asked, sighing.

"Until I find the truth," He replied blankly, not looking up at her.

Sighing quietly to her own expense, she walked over to him, sitting down on the corner part of his desk. Truth be told, she had no real desk in their office. But the corner spot was good enough.

She stared down at him. "Mulder, we solved it already. There was no X-file here."

He looked up, meeting her baby blue eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"Randy Smith is just a regular guy who happens to get lucky at times," She told him. "He's not an X-file."

He shook his head. "I can't image that."

"Why not?"

"Because," He said matter-of-factly. "How can some win the New York Lottery 5 times in a row?"

Scully rolled her eyes. "It wasn't the state lottery, Mulder. They were just small two hundred and fifty dollar drawings. Anyone can win that more than once."

Mulder couldn't win at it. He knew it was useless. It was just too hard to fight with Scully. She always had the scientific facts on her side.

A small bag of sunflower seeds sat in front of him, opened and ready for eating. Small shells were scattered on his desk, making a mess of where he worked. Scully glanced down at his desk and noticed the shells that seemed lifeless upon his desk. Never did he clean them off. She sometimes did, just to make him smile.

"All I'm saying," Mulder continued. "Is that Randy Smith might have ESP-"

"-Or he could just be cheating," She concluded, pushing some shells to the side.

"Scully, how can you believe that some people don't have ESP?" He asked.

"I never said I don't believe in it. All I said was that I think that Randy Smith is just a guy who knows how to cheat on a lottery," She said defensively.

"In either case," He reached in and took out some sunflower seeds. He then popped them into his mouth, letting the crunch be heard for miles. "I think we should go back and talk to him."

"Mulder!" Scully whined.

"Scully!" He mocked in a whiny voice.

Mulder laughed softly. Scully glared at him, not happy that he can boss her around like that. She narrowed her eyes at him. And with one swipe, she snatched the sunflower seeds from his desk, leaving him with nothing for distraction.

"Hey!" He cried.

Scully sat taller on the desk than he did on the chair. It was a first in her book of firsts. Why not take advantage of it. She gently raised it high, hoping that Mulder would try to grab it. He tried to grab the bag that hung for her hand, but she just kept hoisting it higher whenever he tried to grab it. Scully grinned at her defeat.

"Give it back, Scully," Mulder whined.

"Give it back, Mulder," She mocked in a whiny voice.

It seemed a lot better for Mulder if he just got up and took it from her. But apparently, that's not what he was thinking of at the time.

Mulder gave the doggy face at her, giving his verison of the 'white flag'. Scully gave in and handed him back the sunflower seeds. She didn't care about winning small battles like that. It was more of the X-files battles that she loved to fight with. She does win the battles, but Mulder wins the wars.

* * *

April 24 7:32 p.m 

The crisp April night was glowing with such dark color. The sun was gone for the night, letting the twinkled stars out to play. The black velvet sky soared across the land, and the ocean that seemed so dark.

Scully sat slumped and upset in the passenger seat of the car. Her lead leaned against the glass, staring out the window. Her eyes traveled from sight to sight. From house to house as they drove by it.

Mulder sat beside her, keeping his eyes on the road. He didn't concentrate on anything but the white lines that went on and off every 1.7 seconds. A few cars would try and cut him off, but Mulder would have noone of it.

They drove down 3rd street in silence. But it wouldn't be silent for long.

Scully looked into the distance, viewing the many houses that flew by. All of the houses seemed to look the same. Same model, same shape. Except for one.

A two story house caught Scully's attention. This house shot fire from the windows, and the smoke from the top. It was the brightest house that you can see. Although it was a few blocks away, Scully was frightened.

She sat up, not taking her eyes of the house. "Mulder!"

Mulder turned to her, noticing that she was glaring at the burning house. He looked alongside with her in disbelief.

"Oh my God," He said shocked.

"I don't see any one there," She told him worried. "We have to get over there."

"What?" Mulder asked her.

"Mulder, I'm a medical doctor," She explained. "There could be people burning as we speak. We have to help them. Randy Smith can wait a lifetime. These people can't."

Understanding Scully's plea, he turned the car down the road that the house stood burning. To their eyes, the house seemed a lot brighter up close, which is usually the case. The smoke seemed to blind them a bit. There were no cars on the road. But as they got closer, red and blue lights began to flash in front of them. A small ambulance, a fire truck and a cop car stood flashing in front of the burning car.

Mulder turned to her. "No one there, Scully?"

"I don't want to hear it, Mulder," She sighed at her loss.

Mulder noticed that the burning house had a driveway that was not at all affected by the fire. He turned the car into the driveway and shut off the engine.

"Let's check it out," He told her.

Scully smiled to herself. That her partner, even though they had no reason to be there, he still wanted to check some stuff out.

Both agents got out of the car in a flash. The blaze of the heat swept them of their feet. After all, they were within 25 feet of the fire. They both covered their eyes as they made their way over to the officers who just stood watching or giving orders.

Mulder and Scully jumped over the bricked borders and onto the grass. The wind blew in their hair, and the heat continued onward.

The two officers turned to the agents who ran through the winds. The firefighters continued to shoot water threw their hoses, not aware of the agents who stood only 3 feet away from them.

"Who are you?" One of the officers asked.

"Agent Mulder and Scully," Scully replied as both flipped their badges. "What do we got?"

"Just your average fire," The second one responded.

"When did it start?"

The second cop shrugged. "About 20-25 minutes ago."

"And you think that average fires can burn in that amount of time?" Mulder asked.

"I've never seen it, but," The second cop sighed. "It doesn't mean it could happen."

"Was there anyone inside?"

"We can't say."

"Can't say?" Scully threw him a look. "Didn't you send anyone inside?"

"Are you crazy?" The first cop asked. "I doubt anyone inside, if there is anyone, could survive this fire."

"There could be someone inside," Scully said as her hair blew across her face.

"If there is," The second cop told her. "No one could survive. And I'm not going to risk my men's lives over people that are as good as dead anyway."

Scully couldn't believe what she was hearing. These people dedicated their lives to help those in danger. True, the fire had taken over the house, and most it was possible that no one could survive anyway. But it was a matter of principle to her. They could've at least tried.

Scully shook her head in despair. She turned away from the cops and Mulder and proceeded to another part of the grass. Her mind began to sweat from the fire and from the dishonesty of a life that could've been saved. She stopped walking and looked up at the two story house that proceeded to burn into the night.

Mulder walked after her. "Hey, Scully!"

Scully wiped her mouth, as she turned back to him.

"Scully, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"No, Mulder, I'm not," She confessed. She glanced down before making eye contact. "I'm really upset that no one went in there to see if there was anyone in that was still alive. It's probably too late now, but there could've been a chance. I just-I just don't know."

Mulder was very reassuring to his partner about lots of things. He always had something right to say to her. But this time, fate kept his mouth shut. But that didn't mean Mulder had his mouth shut.

"I know, I know," He assured her. "We're being ordered by people who have no idea about what they're ordering anyway."

"That's the God's truth," She shook her head. "Someone could've lived tonight. Mulder, that was a two story house. It must've been a family. A husband, wife, kids, hell even a dog. But none of them can see the light of day again."

Scully lost hope in the kindness of people at that exact moment. To let a family die. It was too much to watch.

The fire raged on in the agent's eyes. The glow shined in their eyes. The house shined aside it. But at the front door that was burning, a miracle for everyone was blessed.

A small shadow came from inside of the house. The shadow became larger in every step. Mulder and Scully caught the shadow in the corner eye. The shadow came from the blazing grave in which it stood. It appeared more and more black. The shadow then revealed itself.

A few coughs came from the shadow as it reached the cool, crisp air. The shadow had a hard time standing up. It's shape formed into a young girl, who kept coughing from the smoke.

Mulder and Scully stared in shock as this girl limped from the front step. Her eyes were tired and weak, not able to see ahead of her. Her foot landed on the bottom step, that touched the edge of the grass. She coughed louder, making the two cops notice.

The girl's eyes wondered from the fire to the night and to the people that watched. She coughed one last time before collapsing on the cool grass that wasn't so cool anymore.


	2. Fiona

Thanks you guys! I appreciate it a lot!

Chapter 2

The cool crisp night flowed gently in the breeze. The air sat silently, as the house raged on. The flames glowed brighter and brighter as the air swept it more and more.

Mulder and Scully stared for about a second in complete and utter awe. Was this humanly possible? To survive such a terrible fire?

The young girl fell in silence. To Scully's eyes, it was in slow motion. As was her life. The poor girl landed on the grass, falling into a deep sleep. Her dark black hair fell to her side and her eye lids shut, perhaps for the last time.

Scully began to run to her, having Mulder follow her. Scully knelt down beside her, checking all the parts of her body. Mulder bent down over her, looking at the girls body from afar. Scully touched the girl's jaw, moving it to see her neck.

"I need an ambulance!" Scully yelled to the cops, without looking at them.

The two cops snapped out of their world of confusion and began to call 911 on their CB radio.

Scully checked all over this girls' body. Every part was more confusion than the last.

"Oh my God," She said shocked.

"What is it, Scully?" Mulder asked.

"This girl," She replied. "She just went through a fire but with only a few burn marks."

Mulder looked down in confusion. He said nothing and let his partner continue her work. She picked up the girl's wrist and checked for a pulse.

"She's breathing," She said. "But she doesn't have a pulse."

Scully stood up on her knees, hoovering over the girl. She then gently placed her hands above her heart, and began CPR. Her hands moved up and down, trying to bring her heart back to rhythm.

Mulder knelt down beside her and watched, unaware of what to do next. Her beings gently blew in front of her. She flicked it back with her hand, but didn't stop her CPR. Every push, Scully pushed harder, losing hope in the girl and in herself.

"I'm not getting a pulse," She said sadly to her partner.

"Keep trying," He assured her.

"I don't think..." She trailed off. Her mind raced at this girls fate. This girls life lied in Mulder and Scully's hands.

She stopped for a moment, looking sweetly into the girl's face. The girl's face showed no expression. Only of tedium and tiredness. Like a gentle sleeper.

Scully laced her fingers together, over the young girl's heart. Her eyes stared in anger. Mulder could see she was trying as hard as she could. He hated seeing her fail. He knew she would push the life out of this girl, just to get her to breathe and smile once more.

Mulder gently placed his hands on her legs, holding her from bouncing. And with one split second, their paths had changed forever.

The young girl jerked up, causing Scully and Mulder to jerk back. Her eyes shot wide open, her mouth gasped for air. Her body froze. Her eyes stared straight up at the evening sky. Mulder watched her, seeing the incredible. Her eyes made a clicking noise that only Mulder heard. Scully just listened. Her whole life was one big phrase, and this was it.

"What's meant to be cannot be change," She whispered softly, so soft that barely anyone could hear.

Her back began to lay slowly back down on the grass. She gently turned her head to where Mulder and Scully stared in shock. Her dark eyes stared at them, a bit blurry. Her eyes didn't blink.

In the girl's eyes, the flames were shooting behind them. Mulder and Scully watched her. However, she saw something only "Special" people could really see. Her breathing picked up. Her mind raced once she saw her mark upon the Earth. Mulder and Scully's aura turned bright red, only turning brighter every second she watched. The girl's eyes bellowed with fear, only before her eye lids shut for a peaceful night sleep.

With all the beauty in the world. With all the ringing bells on Christmas Eve, no one could believe in a miracle on that night more than Mulder and Scully. This girl's body could handle extreme heat and only walk away with minor burns. It doesn't take another miracle to believe that this girl was one.

The gentle mourning light streamed through the blinds and into the hospital room. The white walls bounced the light from place to place, lighting up the room. Where, the young girl slept peacefully in the hospital bed.

The small blue clock that hung near the door ticked gently. It read 9:03 am. It was then that the young girl opened her foggy and sleepy eyes to the streaming light that waited for her. She laid on her back, her hands gently over her wrists. Her black hair was a but knotty, but nothing too serious.

She sighed to herself. All she wished was to be back in her bed. Her house. Her life. However, dreams sometimes don't make the reality. Or so I'm told.

The big hand struck the twelve when Scully gently opened her door. Scully did her best to be quiet, but once she saw the girl was up, she had no need. Scully shut the door beside her and walked over to the right hand side of the bed. The girl just smiled at Scully. Her eyes looked deep into Scully, seeing Scully's aura.

'It's her,' The girl thought to herself.

"Hi," Scully said politely. "I'm special agent Dana Scully."

"I'm Fiona," The girl said softly, gently holding out her hand.

Scully smiled and shook Fiona's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Fiona."

"Same," She nodded.

"So, how are you feeling?" Scully sighed a bit happily that the girl could speak to her.

"I'm okay," Fiona smiled. "I'd be a lot better if I could be home. However, that could never happen."

"I'm afraid not," Scully told her sadly.

Fiona closed her eyes, trying to remember the night. But one memory she needed to ask. "My parents didn't make it, did they?"

Scully put her head down. "I'm real sorry."

Fiona tried to hold back her tears. "I'm all alone now. I'm the only survivor."

Scully felt a sense of pity for her. She knew what it was like to see someone fade. Scully sat down on the bed beside her, gently holding her hand. She saw the tears in her eyes, and tried to tell her not to hold them back. Let them drop.

"It's okay," Scully assured her. "It's okay."

The door opened again, directing Fiona and Scully's attention. Mulder walked through and shut the door behind him. Fiona gulped, looking at his aura. Two bright red auras in the same room, not good. Or at least, for them.

'Here we go,' Fiona thought to herself.

Scully turned to Fiona. "Fiona, this is my partner, Fox Mulder."

Mulder smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Fiona."

"Likewise, Mr. Mulder," She smiled sweetly.

"You know," Mulder sat down on the bed beside Scully. "You're one lucky girl. To survive a fire like that."

"Thanks," Fiona rolled her eyes. "It was nothing. Nothing that I can do alone...Thank you. Both of you. For saving me. I really appreciate it."

"Anything we could do," Scully smiled at her. "By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm 15," Fiona smiled.

"Oh that sucks," Mulder replied.

Scully cocked her head at him. Mulder gave himself a confused look. Fiona just giggled to herself.

"You're real funny, Mr. Mulder," Fiona commented.

"Uh, please, call me Mulder," He told her nicely.

Mulder glanced at Scully who just stared at him, confused. He just shrugged in utter confusion.

"So tell me," Fiona leaned back with a smile. Her voice brought the two agents back to her attention. "Considering that you two are agents, and I guess that means you work with the F.B.I, correct?"

"Yes, that's true," Scully told her.

"It must be hard. Do you get a lot of respect?"

"Hell, no!" Mulder and Scully replied at the same time. At that second, they both exchanged glances. Both shrugged to each other, while Fiona just giggled.

"You both are very honest," She pointed out.

"We're not usually this way," Scully told her nervously.

Fiona nodded, as if she believed her. But in her mind, she only saw honesty. Because every person who spoke to her, spoke from the heart, not mind.


	3. Tell Me No Lies

Chapter 3

St. Rosa's Hospital

April 25, 10:01 am

Time flew gently by, but not in Fiona's mind. Her body laid still, relaxing and gaining the strength she lost the previous night.

But Mulder and Scully never left her side. Though lost in confusion about why they were somehow saying weird things, they didn't suspect a thing about it from Fiona. However, things were about to get even weirder.

Fiona gave her smile to Mulder and Scully. But inside, she was just nervous about what Mulder and Scully could do in the same room.

"So, other than surviving a fire," Mulder stated. "You seem alright."

"It's because I am alright," Fiona smiled. "I feel fine."

"But you just went through a fire."

"Yes, but," Fiona looked away and then met the agents eyes. "It's because I believed I could get out. Not only that, you guys DID save me. So, I have you to thank."

"It's what we do," Scully smiled. "Or at least, try to."

"Fiona, would you mind describing how exactly you survived last night?" Asked Mulder.

Fiona nodded. She then gently closed her eyes, listening to her breather. A few seconds flew by before she opened them and mat Mulder and Scully's stare.

"I...I remember," Fiona started. "I remember a lot of smoke. I was sleeping in my bed peacefully. And then...BOOM!"

Scully jumped in surprise. She jumped and landed in Mulder's lap. Her arms wrapped around his waist. Mulder looked down on her in total confusion. Although he did like her arms around him, it just wasn't professional. He smiled to himself. A smile that Fiona could easily see.

Fiona leaned back, watching Scully, who just held him in her grasp.

"Uh, Scully?" Mulder asked. "Are you alright?"

Scully looked up, snapping back into reality. She shook her head, getting the whole picture through her eyes.

"Oh," She loosened her grip on Mulder. "I, uh...sorry, Mulder. I don't know what came over me."

"Maybe fear drives you to the place you wish not go," Fiona suggested. "Perhaps, you do wish, but wish not out of fear."

Scully looked at her confused, slowly standing to her feet. Scully was lost completely. Why did she jump at Fiona's voice? And why land on Mulder's lap?

"Anyway," Mulder's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Go on with the story."

Fiona nodded. "Well, I remember waking up to the loud boom. And what my eyes saw...My whole room was burning in front of me. No chance for an escape, unless to run into it, which is what I did. I remember walking down the stairs, coughing from the smoke. My eyes were teary and my body seemed tired. But I remember seeing a picture that hung in our living room. It use to be a picture of the sun split into two. It was my favorite picture. And for one moment, I seriously thought about my death. So, I had decided to just stare at that picture and watch it burn it's memories away. It was like a fireball, split in half. It was so round and so big. It just stuck out amongst the rest of the pictures that we owned..."

Mulder's mind was suddenly distracted by Fiona's words. His eyes drifted to something just like her description. Something so round and split into two.

His eyes looked downward at Scully's skirt. He watched it, tuning out of Fiona. He just stared down at her butt. He wanted to stop staring, but just couldn't help it. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Scully turned to Mulder. She noticed he was staring and wouldn't stop. She hated immaturity like that. Especially from her partner.

"Mulder," Scully whispered.

Mulder didn't seem to get it. Again, Scully tried to speak to him. This time, with force.

"Mulder!" Scully slapped him hard across the arm. Mulder jerked back, and Fiona's eyes widened. Mulder looked down at Scully, who had eyes of anger towards him.

"What the hells wrong with you?!" She slapped him again.

"Ow!" Mulder jerked back and gently rubbed it.

Fiona giggled. "Wow, Mulder. Maybe next time you wish to check out your partner, you should do it when she's not looking."

Mulder seemed confused. "What?"

"Why the hell were you looking at my ass?" She asked meanly.

"I, uh," Mulder had to think of an excuse. FAST! "I, uh, was listening to Fiona's description and the first thing that came to mind was your ass."

Scully's eyes widened with anger. Mulder covered his mouth. Did he really just say that? He didn't lie? Scully raised her hand high and slapped him harder than she ever did before.

"Ow!" Mulder cried.

Fiona just laughed it up. "Wow, I indeed love your honesty, Mulder. It's nice that you can just tell her the truth completely."

"Yeah," Mulder said sarcastically, gently rubbing his arm. "But I'm not trying to be honest."

"Sometimes, honesty will just spill out of you," Fiona smiled.

"Uh-huh," Mulder nodded, nervously.

Fiona looked past the agents to the open cabinet that was behind them. A large notebook laid on its side, waiting to be written in.

"What's that?" Fiona nodded her head to the cabinet. She was so strong, yet too weak to point.

Mulder and Scully turned their heads at the same time, taking their attention to the open cabinet. A small pencil was secretly hidden in the book.

Mulder stood up. "I don't know."

He walked over to the cabinet and gently picked up the black notebook. He studied it carefully, flipping through pages. The blue and red line danced as one by one, the pages flipped back.

"Well, in any case, it's empty," Mulder told the girls as he sat back down on the bed.

Fiona stared at the notebook with a smile. Her eyes dazzled in the light. She looked so innocent and sweet.

"Well, uh," Fiona said. "Would you need that notebook in any way what so ever? I mean, if you don't need it."

Mulder looked back down at the notebook and then back at Fiona. Truth be told, he had a heart. And she did loose everything in a fire.

"Sure," He handed the notebook to her. Fiona took it from him, only smiling at her first possession.

"Thank you," Fiona smiled, taking the pencil out from the hiding spot. She looked down, but would look up every once in a while at Mulder and Scully. Scully tilted her head and watched what Fiona was doing. A picture of a person with dark eyes and short hair smiled back through the picture.

"You, uh," Scully started. "You like to draw?"

Fiona looked up and smiled. "I LOVE to draw. It's not a crave or a craze. It's a passion. My only one really."

"Oh yeah?" Scully asked, interested. "You know, I use to draw a bit when I was your age."

"Do you keep it up?"

"No," She sighed. "I haven't drawn since I joined the F.B.I."

"Oh," Fiona's smile turned to a frown at Scully response. "Why not?"

Scully glanced at Mulder, who just watched the girls chit-chat away. He knew why she stopped drawing. It was because of him. But would she say it like that?

"I've just had a lot of work," She sighed sadly.

Before Fiona could reply, the nurse interrupted. The door opened softly. Fiona, Mulder and Scully turned their heads to the door. A young nurse, about the age of 25, entered with her clipboard tightly in her hands. She left the door open, making her way to Fiona's monitor.

"Hello, Fiona," The nurse greeted warmly. "How are you feeling?"

Fiona groaned, laying her head back and rolling her eyes.

The nurse just laughed. "I see you have your strength is gotten a little better."

"I guess so," Fiona sighed.

"And you can talk?" The nurse asked, surprised. "Well, you've been making a good recovery so far. The doctor will be in soon."

The nurse smiled at Fiona, and Fiona returned it. Mulder's eyes drifted to the nurse. Not so much the nurse, but of her breasts. Mulder was acting like a teenager, forgetting all common sense in his life. He just kept staring, not taking his eyes off. The nurse, Scully or Fiona wasn't aware of him. That is, of course...

"I'm sorry," The nurse looked up at Mulder and Scully. "Are you Fiona's parents?"

Fiona rolled her eyes. She looked nothing like them. However, there was that basic question of adoption.

"Um, no," Scully flipped out her badge, assuming that Mulder would too. But he didn't. "I'm special agent Dana Scully."

"F.B.I?" The nurse asked confused, as she kept looking up at her monitor and at her clip board.

"Yes, we were the ones who found Fiona last night," Scully explained.

The nurse nodded. "Well, we have you to thank. Once I heard about it, I didn't expect Fiona here to survive. Whatever you did, it was incredible."

"Thank you," Scully smiled.

"So, you decided to stop by and pay Fiona a visit?"

"Well, we wanted to make sure that Fiona was alright."

"And I am," Fiona smiled at Scully. "Thank you for coming. Even though my parents couldn't make it."

Scully nodded. "It was our pleasure."

Scully turned to Mulder, who didn't notice Scully. She looked back at Mulder and at the nurse. Scully felt angry inside. She couldn't believe him! They were suppose to be here for Fiona. Not to stare a another woman's rack! Scully wanted to yell at him, which is what she did. Somewhat.

Scully rolled her eyes. "For God's sake, Mulder, they're not even real!" Scully cried at him.

The nurse cocked her head up. Fiona looked up. Mulder snapped back into reality, now having to deal with Miss Scully.

Scully had realized what she said. She then quickly covered her mouth with her hands. She wanted to crawl and hide. What an embarrassment for Mulder AND Scully.

Mulder looked down on her, blushing a little. Scully looked up at him, with a nervous smile.

Fiona giggled. "You're very honest. You need to be careful, Mulder. Scully has such a good eye. Maybe next time you'll actually come for me."

Mulder laughed nervously. "Yeah, I got it."

What was going on with them? Why were they acting this way? And why did the truth always come out? Was it intentional? Was it an accident? Mulder and Scully couldn't explain, nor try to explain. All they knew was, this was not their doing. And that's no lie.


	4. Last Chance For Parenthood

Thanks for viewing and writing in. Sorry, my computer has been missing a lot of my writing errors lately. I apologize if you get lost. Oh, by the way, I have made a cover for my story. My good buddy, Sammy and I have creating a 'Can't Fight The Moonlight' cover. Sadly, I can not show it in my chapters. However, I can show it in my pen name biography. So, if you click on my name 'The Zodiac Princess', you will see it. I have to clear some things up about the picture first. There is a reason why Mulder and Scully are in blue and Fiona is in regular color.

If you notice, Fiona's picture has some sort of a white outline. To clarify, the outline is called an 'Aura'. (For those who don't know that) It's a force field that surrounds us, and protects us. If we pray to it and to God, asking it to protect us for the day, it most likely will. Problem is, you need to see the aura. And only psychics can see it. (Oddly, I was told that I'm psychic. I'm still convinced I'm not)

Anyway, Fiona's aura plays a great part in this story. Her aura is making Mulder and Scully do all those crazy things and say all those crazy things. And at times, it may not make sense.

Yes, Mulder and Scully will be out of character at times. But that's the whole point. Fiona is helping Mulder and Scully with their UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension) without actually touching, or even talking to them. Also, this is my first story. So, I have to get use to writing about them. Please forgive me if they get a little too out of character, even when they're honest.

Anyway, thank you Sammy for helping it with me! You're a true friend. So, since this chapter is about friendship and new starts, I'll dedicate this chapter to you, Sammy. Thanks a bundle! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully. However, I do own Fiona. Just thought I'd put that in. ;)

Chapter 4

St. Rosa's Hospital

Tuesday, 10:44 a.m

Time had ticked and life had passed. The young grew old, and the old grew old. As the world turned it's normal ways, two people were not turning with it.

Confusion broke out between Mulder and Scully. Someone or something was forcing the truth out of them. And they couldn't see it...yet.

But when can anyone really see it? Fiona's gift lies in her mind, heart, aura and soul. She has no intention of pain, but to only avoid it. And when you're a girl who is constantly told the truth to, sometimes it can hurt.

The remaining hour was left in silence. And no one can blame them. If they spoke again, who knows that they could've said! So, for the time remaining, Mulder and Scully sat on the edge of the bed in silence. And as for the nurse, she kept herself busy by glancing up and down her clipboard in silence.

Fiona, however, was drawing peacefully in her new notebook. Mulder watched her with a smile. It reminded him a lot of Emily and how sweet she was.

Fiona looked up and made eye contact with Mulder. She said nothing but only smiled. Her eyes drifted back to the drawing her pretty picture.

Scully's eyes wandered from place to place, waiting for her fellow collogue to arrive. A fellow doctor in the field of medicine.

It took Mulder long enough, but finally he spoke with much enthusiasm.

"What's that you're drawing there?" He asked.

Fiona looked up with a smile. "You."

"Me?" He asked, somewhat shocked. Scully snapped out of her dreamy world and focused on her partner.

Fiona nodded. "Yes, I love to draw humans. It is another part of my drawing passion."

Mulder swayed around to see the picture of him. Every angle was not a very good one. Sadly, he had to go with the only option left. Asking.

"Can I see?" He asked sweetly.

Fiona giggled at his sweet face. She then nodded in approval. She slowly flipped the picture around, in fear of failure.

Mulder's eyes took notice of the picture. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Scully looked at it took. Her eyes blinked in shock, and her mouth dropped slightly.

It looked exactly like him. His dark hair colored in gray lead. The picture Mulder smiled as if he were the Mona Lisa. His eyes lightly colored. His arms were crossed, and his F.B.I tag hung from the left side of his suit. It was a work of art!

"Wow," Scully said, gently taking the notebook in her hand. Mulder leaned in from behind Scully's right shoulder. Fiona smiled proudly. They approved.

"Fiona," Scully looked up at her. "This is...this is amazing. I can't believe you drew this."

"Thank you," She blushed. "I have had a lot of time practicing my artistic ability."

"How long have you been drawing?" Asked Mulder.

"I have been drawing since I was one, walking since I was two, speaking since I was three, writing since I was four and swimming since I was five. I have done a lot in those great ages of my youth."

Mulder and Scully nodded, but had nothing to say. They had been beaten by a child. By learning, that is. Better not risk it and find out some other things you wish not to know.

The door opened softly. All four of them directed their attention to the door. A man, around the age of 45 slowly opened the door. His white coat barely touched the tip of his black shoes. His eyes were chocolate colored brown and his hair the same color. He shut the door behind him and walked over to Fiona's bed. A clipboard lied sideways between the doctor's left arm and his side.

"Hello, I'm doctor Roscoe," The man greeted.

Doctor Roscoe turned to the nurse and gave her a nod. The nurse nodded back and made her way out of the room. Out of sight and out of mind.

"Doctor Roscoe," Scully started, flipping out her badge. "I'm special agent Dana Scully. This is my partner, Fox Mulder."

"Ah, I've heard of you two," Dr. Roscoe said, taking his clipboard out. "You are F.B.I agents, right?"

"Yes," Scully replied.

"May I ask, what brings you here? This isn't a federal case."

"Don't worry, doctor," Fiona told him, looking up at him. "Agent Mulder and Scully have every right to be here. They rescued me last night."

Dr. Roscoe nodded, and then looked up at the agents. "I'm impressed. My only wonder is, how did you find out about the fire?"

"We were just in the neighborhood at the time," Mulder replied. Scully handed Fiona her notebook.

"Well, talk about your average luck," Dr. Roscoe smiled down at Fiona. "You owe your life to them."

"Yeah," Fiona smiled at them. "I do."

"Fiona?" Dr. Roscoe asked, causing Fiona to look up. He knelt down for better eye to eye contact. "I need to check your burn marks. Would you mind if I checked?"

"No," She shook her head. "I do not mind at all. It is in your profession to check and heal me. So, why would I mind?"

Dr. Roscoe smiled. "You just lost me, Fiona. But I'll just nod and go along."

Scully smiled. "We'll give you two a few minutes."

Fiona waved slowly. Scully and Mulder returned the wave and walked out. Scully walked out and to the room window. Mulder shut the door behind him and approached her.

"Wow," Scully sighed, a bit confused of the world that lied in her pathway.

"What?" Mulder asked with his usual sweet smile.

"It's just amazing," Scully looked into the window and watched Fiona and Dr. Roscoe. Dr. Roscoe was checking inside her ears. Fiona's eyes were shut. "That a girl can be that brave."

"You don't have faith in her?"

"Mulder, this girl walked through a two-story fire with a minimal amount of burns," She said, matter-of-factly. "And yet...she smiles and acts like nothing happened last night."

"You can tell she stays optimistic," He told her.

"Yeah," She sighed again. "I'm not sure why. Why would she be smiling today, instead of yelling in anger at the fire department for not saving her?"

"Maybe she's just happy to be alive," He suggested.

Scully met eye contact with him. Her heart knew he was right. Fiona had all the more reason to smile today. Because she can actually see the sun instead of seeing the inside of her casket.

"I guess," Scully smiled. "Coming from the graveyard, why wouldn't you act happy?"

"Speaking of acting happy, what was going on with you in there?" He asked.

"Me?" Scully seemed a bit offended. Yet, she smiled. "And I suppose you were acting like your normal self?"

"What was going on in there? We were acting...childish."

"I don't know," She said sadly.

The door opened again. Dr. Roscoe came out, stuffing a pen in his breast pocket. He looked up and made eye contact with both agents.

"Well, I checked her legs and ears," He explained. "Her ears are perfect. A little red from the fire, but completely fine. And her legs have a few burns, but overall, nothing that won't heal in a couple days."

"So, she can walk?" Mulder asked, concerned.

"Yes, Agent Mulder," Dr. Roscoe nodded. "She is fully capable of walking."

Scully breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God."

Dr. Roscoe looked down, hanging his head in shame. "I wouldn't be celebrating yet, Agent Scully."

Scully's eyes widened with fear. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well," Dr. Roscoe sighed, looking up. "Since Fiona's parents didn't survive the fire, we're going to put her in an orphanage."

"Doesn't she have any outside family?" Mulder asked.

"We checked out her family and dental records," He explained. "Everyone in her family is either deceased or missing."

"Missing?" Scully asked.

"Runaways," He told her. "Her grandfather. Her mother's father. He disappeared when Fiona's mother was 19. He was never found. Since he is the only family member that could possibly take care of her, we have no choice but to put her in the orphanage."

"So, that's the problem?" Mulder crossed his arms.

"No," Dr. Roscoe said. "Have you heard of The Harrison Case? It's been in the papers for a few weeks."

"I've read something about it," Mulder spoke up. "Why? What does that case have to do with Fiona?"

"Well, as you may know," He sighed. "Ms. Harrison was arrested a few weeks ago. Apparently, she has been raising her kids on her own, which is very normal. However, she hasn't been working."

"Where is Mr. Harrison?" Scully asked.

"He died three years ago from Liver Cancer. And since then, Ms. Harrison has been raising her child by herself. Since she was wasn't working, her children have been forced to starve. Several nights. The children's teacher had called the police and arrested Ms. Harrison. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that the police had found that Ms. Harrison was forging checks. Checks that were set from August of 2001. She's been ripping off her husband's family and strangers. I spoke to the police and they've told me that she'll probably get 5 to 10 in jail for it. As for the kids, they were sent to the same orphanage that Fiona is destined to go to."

"So, what's the problem?" Mulder asked the doctor.

Dr. Roscoe sighed. "Ms. Harrison had 16 children."

"Oh my God," Scully gasped.

"I know," Dr. Roscoe nodded sadly. "The orphanage was not set for all of her 16 children. And because of these kids, the orphanage is completely full. In fact, it's overfilled. From what I've heard, two of the Harrison children had to share beds because it was so crowded."

"What about Fiona?"

"Well," The doctor sighed. "I have gotten word about a family that is going to adopt a couple orphans on Friday. However, the orphanage can't take in anymore kids. So...either Fiona sleeps on the street for a few days-"

"-You can't do that to her!" Scully protested.

"OR..." Dr. Roscoe cut in. He looked up at Mulder & Scully with hoping eyes. As if this was Fiona's only chance. And sadly, it was. "Or...One of you take her in."

That threw Mulder and Scully in a loop. Raise a child? Were they up for it?

"You-You-You mean us?" Mulder asked, amazed.

"Well, yes," Dr. Roscoe told him. "Don't worry, it would only be 'till Friday. And besides, I'm sure you two could handle it."

"I...I don't know," Scully said sadly.

"I understand," Dr. Roscoe nodded. "I'll give you two a couple minutes to decide. Remember, Fiona's future is in your hands."

Dr. Roscoe excused himself. He turned his back to them and walked down the white colored hallway, leaving Mulder and Scully speechless. Could they handle it? Could Fiona handle it? Scully's stomach twisted knots inside, while Mulder's flew with butterflies. Could Fiona be their last chance for parenting? And if she was, should they take the chance and help raise her until Friday?

Scully sighed, but still looked off into the distance.

"Their future is in our hands," She sighed. "God, am I tired of hearing that."

"I know how you feel," Mulder agreed.

"Oh, Mulder, what are we going to do?" Scully looked up at him with sad eyes.

Mulder shook his head. "I don't know, Scully."

Scully turned her head away and faced the window that looked into Fiona's room. Fiona drew in silence, unaware of the agents who stared at her. Mulder looked into the window, feeling his partner's pain.

"I know, I know," He assured her. "I don't want her to be on the streets either. But Scully, we can't raise her. She might get in danger. There's a lot of people after us. The last thing I want is Fiona to go through more pain."

Scully wasn't listening to her partner. Her sea blue eyes watched Fiona draw with a smile. Scully couldn't help but wonder. What if? She let go of Emily and William. Maybe this was her last chance. But would her partner understand?

Mulder went on, completely unaware that Scully wasn't listening. "You know, maybe there's someone else who could take her. You know, someone in the bureau-"

"-I'm going to do it," She cut in, still staring at Fiona's smile.

Mulder seemed confused. "What?"

"I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

"I'm going to take Fiona in."

Mulder looked at her in confusion. Was she not listening to him? Well, duh!

"What?" Scully turned her head back, making eye contact with him. "Scully, you can't take Fiona in."

"Why not, Mulder?" She asked. "It's only until Friday. I'm sure I could handle Fiona. She's very sweet. I'm sure she'd help me."

"May I remind you that we can't have a child," He pointed out, rather rudely. "I mean, you had to give up William. What makes you think they won't come after Fiona?"

"No one will know that I have her," She assured him.

"Do you know the first thing about raising a teenager?" He asked. "I mean, when I was a teenager, I was a terror."

"Well, this isn't you I'm raising, Mulder," She smiled. "Fiona has to be a lot easier."

"All teenagers are the same."

Scully mouth dropped, but still kept her smile. "The same? The same, Mulder? You tell me a teenager that has survived a two story fire and smiles about it? Fiona is so bright. I'm sure I could learn twice as much from her, as she could from me."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Sweetly, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, protecting her from evil.

"Don't worry, Mulder," She assured him with her smile. "Like I said, no one will hurt Fiona because they won't know that I have her."

"I don't mean her, Scully. I mean you."

"Me?" Scully's eyes narrowed gently. "Why would you fear me getting hurt?"

Mulder smiled as he rolled his eyes. He knew everything about her. All the fears and failures and so much more.

"Well," He started, looking down at her again. "Scully, you have gotten attached to every child you either raise, take care of or love."

"What?"

"It's true," He nodded. "It was Emily at first, remember? And then William...Scully, you're going to have to let this girl go. And I have a feeling that when the time comes, you may not be ready. So, save yourself the trouble of that pain while you can."

Scully turned her face away. He had her pinned in the past. She hid away her tears by not letting them show. She wanted to be a mother so bad. And Fiona was her last chance.

"I really want this, Mulder," She said sadly, closing her eyes. "This is my last chance for parenting. I let go of Emily. I gave William away. This is just my last chance. I really want it."

Mulder was not a cold hearted. Scully knew that. He only wanted her to be happy. But perhaps, raising Fiona for a couple days is just another way for her heart to break. Mulder gently touched her chin, raising her eyes to meet his. He could tell that she really wanted this. More than he could understand.

"I can't stop you," He sighed. "Go ahead. If you want to take Fiona in, then go ahead. I can't force you not to."

Scully wanted to break down and cry right in front of him. (And if Fiona was in the same room, she would have) Although they would disagree, he would always stand by her decision. Even when she wanted it most.

"Thanks, Mulder," She smiled. "But...I hate to say this, but...I may need a hand or two."

Mulder smiled. "You know my number. You just call and I'll come running."

"Winter, Spring, Summer or Fall?" She giggled.

Mulder nodded. "All you got to do is call. You've got a friend." (Lyrics from James Taylor's 'You've Got a Friend)

There was a short pause. Both were thinking of each other and how much they need each other in life. Like the famous phrase, Can't live with them, can't live without them. (For boys or girls)

"Well," Mulder broke the pause. "We better get in there and tell Fiona."

Scully nodded. "I just hope she won't mind."

Scully led the two of them in. Before Scully opened the door, Mulder whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure she'll love it."

The sound of his voice made her tingle and stir. Especially when it was so soft and sweet. Scully opened the door and Mulder followed her, closing it behind him. Fiona looked up from her drawing.

Scully smiled at her. "Hey, Fiona."

"Hi," Fiona smiled.

Scully sat down on her side of the bed. Her usual seat. Mulder stood above her, watching every finger shake with worry.

"Uh...Fiona?" Scully asked. "I would like to ask you a question. And, I'm sort of afraid that you'll say no."

"Me?" Fiona asked, shocked but with a smile. "Now, I've been known to not refuse a pretty face. So, why would I refuse you?"

Scully blushed. Fiona turned her head to Mulder. "I bet you have a hard time refusing her."

"Oh, God, yeah," Mulder grinned down at Scully. Scully rolled her eyes.

Fiona giggled. "How sweet...But anyway, what was it that you wanted to ask me, Scully?"

"Well," Scully took a deep breath to calm all fears. Like magic, her tension disappeared into the gloomy air. "Since both your parents died last night, and we just found out that you have no relatives alive that can raise you, the hospital has decided to place you into an orphanage."

Fiona nodded sadly. "I see."

"However," Scully told her. Fiona looked up with the sense of hope in her dark eyes. "Mulder and I have gotten word that the orphanage is currently filled up."

The young teenager seemed quite lost. "So...where does that put me?"

Scully sighed. "What the thinking here, is that until Friday, you would..."

Scully glanced up at Mulder who gave her a nod in approval. Scully turned back, looking Fiona in her eyes.

"That you stay with me until then."

Whew! She said it. Now all that remained was Fiona's answer. And that seemed more nerve wrecking.

"I mean, if you want," Scully's voice began to panic. "I mean, you can stay here or you can go find another place. You don't have to stay with me-"

"-Scully," Fiona held up her hand. A cool breeze of relaxation hovered over her, causing her to stop talking and only listen.

Fiona looked deeply into Scully's eyes. It was true. Scully really wanted her to stay with her. And that was an offer that the great Fiona couldn't pass up.

"Scully," Fiona smiled. "I would love to stay with you. That is, if you'll accept me."

"I would never turn you down," With that, Scully was happy. She had a great partner and a new girl to watch over. Even though he would only be for a few days, it would be the days that she would never forget.


	5. Shopping Frenzy

Thanks for posting. I'll try and make it more accurate. For Scully, Mulder and for Fiona.

Chapter 5

While the minutes rolled on, it seemed clear that Scully and Fiona had a lot more in common than she thought of. Her chit-chat conversations about life and womanhood seemed to spark up so much girlish ways between the two.

Mulder was searching for the nearest candy machine, hoping that there were Sunflower seeds inside.

Fiona sat steadily upon the bed, gently drawing strokes in her notebook. She would every once in a while look up at Scully and smile sweetly.

Fiona looked up from her notebook and met her eyes with Scully.

"Stay still," Fiona told Scully sweetly.

Alas, Fiona was drawing Scully. A small picture of the sweet Scully we see in every episode. Scully was flattered and yet, curious why Fiona loved to draw so much. So, she decided to start up a conversation about it.

"Fiona?" Scully asked.

Fiona looked up. "Yes?"

"Have you ever seen the movie 'Titanic'?"

Fiona's eyes looked as if she were a child at Christmas. A smile appeared on her face, and with much excitement, she nodded.

"Oh yes," She said happily. "I love the romantic drama that has our two stars tied to each other's hearts. Oh, how I love Rose and her beautiful knowledge of the world and everyone in it. And Jack's perception about color and his wonder artistic ability. I just pity the death of Jack and how his death left Rose alone in the coldness of the night. I do love the fact that it won several Oscars for Best Picture, Best Supporting Actor and Actress and Best Director. They truly deserved it...Why do you ask?"

By now, Scully's mouth was a bit open to Fiona's response. She wasn't expecting a whole statement, regarding the movie. All she expected was either a 'yes' or a 'no'. She wasn't keeping in mind that Fiona was no ordinary teenager.

"Well, um..." Scully cleared her throat. "I was just noticing your drawing and you seem to draw just like Jack does."

Fiona blushed. "You are one of the many kind, Scully."

"I'm serious," Scully told her. "You do draw exactly like Jack did in the movie."

"Except I draw the line when it comes to drawing nude women," Fiona joked.

Scully giggled. "True. Jack did have some male hormones in him that night."

"I guess so. However, he is just a character," Fiona pointed out, raising an index finger. "I am very much real. You see, my Mom was a great fan of that movie. And I remember her telling me 'Come on, Fiona, come watch it with me. I need to cry on someone and your father isn't much of the romantic tragedies.' I would sigh and agree. But I would entertain myself by drawing part of the movie. My Mom thought I was insane. She thought I was crazy to just sit there, and draw scene after scene."

"You drew part of the movie?" Scully asked, puzzled. "How were you able to do that?"

Fiona sighed. "You see, Scully, artists need only one picture frame of anything. Whether it be a flower or a running horse. All we need is one frame and we are able to draw it. Even if the frame is on our minds, it still is a picture and we can still draw it. But that is not called drawing, it is called Creativity."

Scully nodded, somewhat understanding. Perhaps it takes a true artist to understand the concept of drawing. But Fiona could help Scully with all the details.

"So, Fiona," Scully started up another conversation. "Where do you go to school?"

Fiona tilted her head downward in sadness. She felt so alone. "I, um...I was home schooled."

Before Scully could respond, Dr. Roscoe opened the door and allowed himself in. He shut the door behind him and walked over to Fiona.

"Hello, Fiona," He said cheery.

"Hello, Doctor," Fiona replied politely. "How am I?"

"Well, we ran a complete EKG, did some extending work-up and we have found that despite the few burns on your leg, you are in perfect health."

Fiona breathed a good sigh of relief. "I am glad."

"You should be," Dr. Roscoe rolled his eyes, slowly opening the door to leave "You survived a two-story fire and yet, you still get to leave today."

With that, he left leaving the room to the girls again. His departure also brought up another tough subject. Silence flooded the room, leaving awkward pauses in every corner.

"Okay, Fiona," Scully sighed, gently laid back a little on the bed. "I'm not going to lie to you."

"I would prefer it if you didn't," Fiona smiled and joked softly.

Scully softly giggled and smiled. "I won't. Trust me. But I need to tell you something. I have had no experience raising a teenager for a few days. I've never raised one at all. So, please forgive me if I don't do the right 'Motherly' things."

Fiona nodded. "I would never hold it against you, Scully. I do understand the position you are in. I will never hold it against you."

Scully sighed softly to herself. No need to impress anyone with false actions. "Good. I'm happy about that. Now, since you are allowed to leave in a bit, I thought that I'd take you shopping. I know I'm not the best person to shop with. But, you do need new clothes and I'll even let you pick it out. What do you say?"

Fiona was just too sweet to not accept that request from Scully. Even thought Fiona had only known Scully for about 6 hours, she did save Fiona's life. And if trust could count, that certainly counted a lot in Fiona's book.

"I would like that," Fiona smiled. "As long as you do not force me into anything not my style or fashion."

Scully laughed. "You won't have to worry about that, Fiona. I promise."

The door opened once more. Scully and Fiona turned their heads to find Mulder with a sad look upon his face.

"No Sunflower seeds?" Asked Scully.

Mulder sighed. "The candy machine took my money."

"Sorry to hear that," Fiona replied sadly.

Before Mulder shut the door behind him, a voice from the lobby cheered happily.

"Cool!" The female voice said happily. "Free Sunflower seeds!"

Mulder cocked his head around in surprise. Those were his! And he wasn't going to let anyone steal them from him!

"Hey! Those are mine!" Mulder cried down the hall. He looked back at Scully and Fiona, in somewhat of a rushed look. "I'll be back in a sec, Scully."

Mulder rushed out, letting the door slam behind him. Scully and Fiona seemed puzzled, but broke the puzzlement with a bit of laughter. It was just cute to see Mulder upset about his beloved Sunflower seeds. Maybe it's a girl thing.

The night had grown black velvet fur atop the once Sapphire blue sky. The world silenced in a deep slumber as Orion and its belt came out to light up the darkened sky.

Scully and Fiona were shopping peacefully alongside one another. Scully did agree to allow Fiona to shop her own style of clothing, but she couldn't help but recommend an outfit. Fiona would sigh with a smile and tell her 'Did you not say I could shop as I please?' Scully hated her promise, but like the law, obeyed it. But hey, there is always SOME way around the law at times. Right?

Fiona searched through the rack of clothing quietly. While Scully searched through the rack next to her, humming a song.

"Okay, you're going to hate me," Scully told Fiona, who looked up at the sound of her voice. "You'll need a nice outfit. It's not that I don't trust you, but I figure it would be nice if you had a good outfit for school or something else."

"What is it that you had in mind?" Fiona asked, slowly approaching her.

"Well," Scully hesitated for a second. "Tell me what you think."

Scully pulled the outfit from the rack. A long sleeved, navy blue blazer with a silky white shirt in the middle. And a short navy blue skirt hung from below. In a way, it looked like one of Scully's outfits.

Scully smiled in an attempt of success. Fiona just stood, studying the outfit.

"This looks as if it were one of your F.B.I outfits," Fiona noticed, blowing Scully's cover. "Is it?"

"Yeah, yeah, it is," Scully sighed in defeat. "But I really think it would look cute on you. It looks about your size. Although I'm not sure of the skirt. I hate to ask, but wha-"

"-I am a size three," Fiona replied before Scully could finish.

Scully threw her a puzzled look. "You're only a size three?"

Fiona nodded. "Yes. But it is not of any importance. It is not as if I were a size zero or even a one. Size three is perfect for me."

Scully checked the tag. "And it is...size four. Eh, close enough. This outfit is looking a bit dry."

She looked up at Fiona. "It looks like you may need some jewelry with it."

Fiona smiled widely. "Really?"

"Yeah," Scully smiled. "Go crazy. It'll be my treat for all the pain you're going through."

Fiona jumped happily and ran off to the other side of the store. Scully found some other outfits for her days off that she could just relax in. And so, a few more minutes of shopping before meeting up with Fiona.

Fiona stared at the necklaces with much hope and faith. She smiled like a homeless child finding a new pair of shoes. It was truly a gift.

Scully caught up to Fiona. She watched Fiona stare with much anticipation. It inspired Scully a little bit. Although she didn't understand why.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Scully said over Fiona's shoulder.

Fiona jerked back in surprise. Fiona met her black eyes with Scully and held up a gold necklace.

"This," She said. "This I am looking at."

"You want it?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get it."

"Um," Fiona hesitated. "I hate to be the bother, but if I could, may I get two more necklaces?"

"Three necklaces?" Scully asked confused. "Why three?"

Fiona sighed, but smiled. "In my beliefs, it had been well advised by my mind that the necklace is a symbol. The necklace is the symbol of the connection that man still seeks to find. A necklace is gently wrapped around the neck. The neck. The key to the mind and heart. For I believe that the necklace is a conductor of knowledge and beauty. Because the neck connects the mind to the heart and vise-verse. These things we need for a better life. And I believe that a necklace helps with that transformation. The necklace is used for this constantly, but no one wants to know why. It is the connection of all great things in our bodies in one single form. Which is why many wear a cross around their neck. As you do. For it is close to our hearts. That we love him with each passing day. And by our brains. That we acknowledge his surrender for all of man kind. Our savior indeed. So, wearing more than one necklace symbolizes power and love for the inner part and for strength of the outside. Theses things I do and say have affected me in many ways. My traditions have been pitied, but I have no need to hide them in the shadows. I believe in the holy cross. I believe in the spirit of the necklace. And I believe that wearing more than one will protect your mind and heart. That their connection never breaks. And if a necklace breaks, that one of the others that you wear will take it is place for the time being. Perhaps it is just a foolish traditions. All I know is, they are mine and forever will be."

Scully, taken away by every word spoken, left her mouth open in shock. She never heard such a wonder speech about something most people take for granted. She wore that gold cross for a long time but never stopped to think what it really did mean. Fiona stunned Scully in every way, shape and form.

Fiona just smiled to herself and to Scully. Like a good little girl, she waited for Scully's reply.

"I...I," Scully said stunned. "Uh...sure, Fiona. You can take a couple more necklaces..."

Fiona cried happily and began to search through the spinning rack of necklaces and earrings. Scully couldn't figure out why Fiona was so bright. So smart and lovely. Little did she know, she was about to find out.


	6. TV Time

Thanks so much for your comments. I apologize for the delay. Normally, I would be writing one chapter per week. However, due to High School and my social life, Can't Fight The Moonlight has been on hiatus for a while. But now, I am back and I'm ready to continue my passion. Here we go!

Chapter 6

To much surprise, it appeared in Scully's eyes that Fiona was no normal girl. Her way of life and the way her knowledge of it seemed rather surprising in Scully's mind.

Little did she know, she was going to find out.

The dusk was out, and the Moon laid softly on its shoulder. A full Moon, with a glowing white tickled the Stars and its fellow Comets.

Scully led Fiona out of the department store, 10 minutes later. They walked side by side. Like family. Scully held her bags as Fiona held hers. Neither said a word.

The sound of Scully's heals clicked softly upon the just waxed floor. It clicked in rhythm. Fiona took notice to such clicking, and her mind began to travel away.

The clicked noise began as a flowing rhythm in her mind, ears and heart. It was so close to her heart. For her mind knew the truth, her secret that was kept hidden lied deep within the clicking sound.

She smiled softly to herself, but never showed it to the public.

Scully opened the door and allowed Fiona to walk through first.

"Thank you," Fiona said politely.

Scully nodded and followed her, letting the door shut softly.

The cold April night rushed in the soft wind. Both Fiona and Scully's hair softly swung in the breeze. Standing side by side again, they slowly made their way to the car.

Scully wanted to talk to Fiona. But what could she say? In addition, with all the crazy things she has been saying. What if she says something mean and cruel? How will Fiona open up to her then? With Fiona's tragedy changing her life, how can Fiona get over her family's death when she is being treated badly?

Scully unlocked the car on both sides. Fiona opened the door and placed her bags in the back. Scully did the same. They both sat in the front. They shut the door in unison, which seemed to make Scully smile for some reason whatsoever.

Scully turned on the ignition and began to back up. Every occasionally, her head would turn to Fiona and glanced for a second. And every image was the same.

Fiona's head was turned to the window. Her fingertips gently brushed the bottom of the glass. Her dark, black eyes looking out with some type of hope. In either case, Scully would brush it right off.

She turned the car down the main road. Every 10 seconds, she would glance over at Fiona. Curiosity never seemed so true to Scully. Because that was what Scully was when she watched Fiona. Curious.

No reason why. Or perhaps it is because she has no reason why. And that learning more, is knowing more.

Scully was eager now. She really wanted to talk to Fiona. Start a connection. Like a friendship. Being a FBI agent, she barely had any friends. Those who stood by her stand by her no longer. And those who do, barely hear from her.

Fiona watched the scenery flash in a second. Her eyes memorized each moment that was soon to be drawn in her notebook.

Scully slowed down at the yellow light. A perfect chance to start something up. But what were the odds of something bad to happen? Only Fiona knew.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Asked Scully with a smile.

"Life," Fiona replied. She then turned away to face Scully. "And everything around it."

"So how is it?" Scully sighed.

"Interesting."

"Oh yeah? How?"

Fiona sighed. "Because, life is interesting. Of all the greatest joys that surround it, neither I nor the rest of mankind could ask for anything more than this."

"Uh-huh," Scully nodded, pretending to understand all of it.

"You seem to drift away," Fiona pointed out to her. "For instance, you pretend to focus on the topic when you do not seem to understand."

"I'm listening," Scully replied, somewhat defensively.

"Then explain my point to me."

"You're talking about life."

"No," Fiona giggled. "I was explaining life AROUND life."

"I see," She replied, trying to sound confusing.

"No you do not," Fiona smiled. "You try, but my wisdom of life is confusing to you."

"Yeah, but that's no surprise," Scully rolled her eyes. She then covered her mouth in shame. Her face blushed softly.

"Sorry," Scully smiled nervously.

Fiona laughed. "No need to apologize. I like the people who will speak their minds whenever necessary."

Scully was no longer ashamed and nervous. Instead of the blushing, her lips curled into a smile.

The light turned green. Scully hit the gas pedal and the two girls were off again. A pause of silence occurred when neither had anything to say.

It felt awkward and uncomfortable. Scully always had a thing for awkward silences. Normally, she had Mulder to talk to. Fiona however, being an only child, was use to being alone.

Scully turned to Fiona with a smile. "You like Music?"

"May I remind you that I am a teenager," Fiona grinned. "All teenagers with ears of hearing love Music."

"Go ahead, turn it on," Scully nodded at the Radio.

Fiona grinned even wider. She then leaned in and twisted the knob. The music was softly turning off, while the DJ's voice hovered over it.

"That was James Taylor, with his hit single 'Fire and Rain,'" The DJ announced over the air. "Yes, it's a lovely song. Sadly, that song was based on Taylor's life. His girlfriend Susan was killed in a plane crash the day before, and he did receive the news that mourning. Where, he did write that song for her...Hey, stay tuned for the next half hour, where we will play all your favorites from the 70's, 80's, 90's and today's hits. We've got Jon Bon Jovi, Aerosmith and Mandy Moore coming up next. But now, here's Destiny's Child."

The song was played instantly. The tune flowed peacefully. It was then and only then that Fiona recognized the song. It was her song. At that moment in history, that song was meant for her. And that, Fiona knew. The words played softly in Fiona's ears.

Now that your outta my life, I'm better

You thought I'd be weak without ya, but I'm stronger

Scully rolled her eyes to the song. Truth be told, she was not at all 'in' with today's pop music. And like a reflex, she motioned her hand to turn it off. However, Fiona stopped her.

"Wait!" Fiona said quickly, causing Scully to jump. "Could you possibly leave this song on? This song is my song."

"How is this your song?" Scully asked, curious.

"Listen," Fiona instructed.

I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up

I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder,

I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it,

I will survive, keep on survivin'.

"See?" Fiona asked, with much hope. "It is my song. For I am a survivor, I am going to make it. I will survive and I will keep on surviving."

Scully seemed so connected at that point. Her heart felt the love that Fiona shared. Also, the pain that she kept to herself. To be the only survivor and to not look upon it. That takes real courage.

Scully pulled the car over to the side of the curb. She opened up the door as did Fiona. Fiona was lost, and so, had no clue where to go. The two of them grabbed their bags and grasped them in their hands. Fiona followed Scully quietly, not saying a word.

They traveled up to Scully's apartment. Along the way there, Fiona smiled to herself. In Fiona's mind, an apartment was just perfect for Scully. For a girl with a many long hours of work, ye has no time to worry about the walls that stand.

Scully turned the key and softly opened the door. The darkness of the room seemed peaceful and cozy. However, Scully couldn't see it that way.

Scully flicked on the switch, and like a tree at Christmas, the entire room lit up in a flash. Both girls dropped their bags at the door.

"Well," Scully said aloud, trying to sound enthusiastic. "This is my apartment."

Fiona took her studies to the test and looked around the room. Her hands behind her back and her head held high. All the accommodations seemed so much in tune with Scully's personality.

"You have a very nice apartment," Fiona complemented.

"Oh, thanks," Scully smiled, closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry to say I don't have an extra bedroom. All I have is a couch, and I am sorry for that."

Fiona turned to her, staring in her eyes. "I do not mind at all, Scully. I have slept on the couch many, many times before and not once has it bothered me."

Scully gave a good sigh of relief. Her muscles and her mind eased up. Perhaps taking care of Fiona wasn't going to be hard. That is, if Fiona stays true to her word...Which she most likely will.

Countless hours of top-notch entertainment was on schedule for the first night. Of course, it was the only thing that both Fiona and Scully could enjoy together...Or is it?

There sat Fiona, to the right side of the couch, enjoying the images that the T.V had to offer. And to her left sat Scully, quiet and comfortable.

The T.V played the hit T.V show 'Will and Grace'. Fiona was a fan and enjoyed the drama that the show brought into her life.

Scully, however, was always too busy for T.V. Hence, never had time to watch any television shows that were featured.

Because Scully's life WAS a television show. (Literally!) Her Co-star was Mulder and the plot was the X-files.

Everyday, she would wake up to the sun and wonder what this new day held for her. Everyday was different. What new case of a deadly virus would she find? Or what type of psychic would tell her about her oncoming future with life? In either case, it was something worth taking a long look at.

A commercial played upon the T.V screen. At the point, Fiona popped Scully with an interesting question.

"Scully?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you not look at life?"

Scully threw her a look. "What?"

"Why do you not look at life?" Fiona repeated.

"What are you talking about?"

"In the car, you seemed confused by my explanation about life and the world around it," Fiona explained. "It is clear to me that you obviously never take the time to look around and notice all the joys that the Lord has brought us."

Scully sighed in her defense. "I never have time."

Fiona could help but giggle. Actually, it was a bit more than just a giggle. It was laughter. Complete and utter laughter. This brought Scully to even more confusion. By much notice, you could tell that Fiona could stop laughing at this. However, she did at one point.

"What's so funny?" Scully asked.

"You...That response," Fiona giggled. "To not have time, it is just...funny."

"What? I don't have time."

"But that is it!" Fiona cried, with a giggle. "Life IS time. Life is nothing but the ticking clock that counts our life. Have you not once stopped and look around at your surroundings, and think 'How did I get here?' Surely, you have. With your job and your lifestyle, you do have time to look and think. For at least a moment, you could be thankful that you are alive to see the sunrise in your blue colored eyes."

Scully looked down, touched by her answer. "I've never looked at it that way."

"Of course not," Fiona smiled. "You have placed it in the bottom of your 'life list'. It is not important because it is far too simple for you."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Scully, a bit offended.

Fiona flashed her black colored eyes. "Although I have only known you for a short amount of time, I can see it in your eyes that you truly go for the gold and never the silver. From what I see, you are very determined, and you never loose your dignity. However, you never stop and THINK about the impossible. That all of life's challenges and explanations could lie in the far-off places. But even still, you are quite determined to fight for the things that you feel inside that are out of reach. You never notice because you always get what you think is so far, when really, it is the closest thing you can grab."

Scully was filled with such shock. Her mouth was slightly dropped, while her eyes were wide with fear. We can't blame her, really. In the equivalent of 11 hours, this young lady knew Scully in and out. Mulder didn't even know Scully that well. Moreover, it comes much surprise to her that a young lady, a teenager as you will, knew Scully as if she knew her for her entire life.

"I...I..." That was all Scully could say.

Fiona giggled. "Scully, you can speak to me."

"To be honest, I'm kind of afraid to."

Fiona laughed. "That comes no surprise to me."

Scully was indeed filled with fear. Her mind never believed in psychics, so that conclusion was never in mind.

"Fiona," Scully asked nervously. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure," Replied Fiona.

"How did you get so smart?"

Fiona shook her head with another giggle. "Oh, Scully. Believe me, it was fairly easy. Trust me, when you are home schooled, you tend to reach out for the quiet things. Like a book, for instance. I read a many books in my old house. My Dad had over a thousand books from College. He said I could read some of them. I not only read some of them, I read 950 of his books."

"Wow," Scully breathed. "What kind of books were they?"

"War & Peace, A Tale Of Two Cities, The Scarlet Letter, The Little Prince," Fiona counted. "I cannot recall all of the books, but I remember that those books were rather interesting."

Scully nodded. A deep, silent pause rushed into the room. The only sound was of the television show. Even then, it didn't help.

Fiona let out a small yawn that seemed to be the savior of the day.

"Tired?" Scully asked sweetly.

"Kind of," Fiona replied.

"Well, it is 10 O' Clock. And I do have to be at work in the mourning," Scully clicked her remote off and the T.V went silent. Fiona reached for the blanket that rested beside her.

Scully stood up, so that Fiona could stretch out her legs. Fiona layed her head on the armrest of the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want a pillow?" Scully asked, concerned.

"Yes, I will be fine," Fiona smiled. "Thank you."

Scully returned the smile and sat back down on the couch beside her. Her gently grabbed her hand and felt a warm of youth. Fiona looked into her eyes with much love, just as Scully did her.

"I hope you don't mind staying here for a couple days," Scully said, quite sweetly.

"Me mind? Never," Fiona shook her head. "I owe my life to you, Scully. I will never forget it."

Fiona took Scully's hand in hers, giving her the dominant control. She took it softly and planted a soft, sweet kiss on the smooth part of it. It was in her tradition, that though mostly males are to do that, her father had told her that anyone who saves you from any evil must be kissed softly upon the hand. And in her father's honor, she did.

It brought a small smile to Scully as she gently took her hand back. Fiona returned the smile.

"Goodnight, Scully," Fiona said sweetly.

Scully stood up. "Goodnight, Fiona."

Scully turned to the lamp and turned it off. The light faded quickly leaving only ghost shadows to play. Scully then, turned and continued her way to bed.

In the strangest of ways, Scully couldn't help but softly giggle. She had never been so touched and frightened at the same time. And this she knew, Fiona's stay was going to get interesting.

Fiona smiled after her. She then shut her eyes softly with that smile, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Take Your Child To Work Day

Chapter 7

The moon had grown much brighter over the course of one single night. The casting of it's zeal for the dark kept it playful and excited. A few birds from time to time would cast its body over the brightly lit moon, letting its shadow dance upon the ground.

The stars came out to play with the moon and together, they shined brightly as a whole.

In the Scully residence, two other living souls slept through the peaceful night. All was quiet and dark. The only noise heard was from the refrigerator, who hummed to the tune of its own voice.

Scully laid silent in her bed. Her mind played flashes of beautiful dreams to keep her preoccupied until the rise of the sun. A smile crept upon her face, to show that one of the several moments in the dream was of a good thought. Her head laid deep within the pillow, as her blanket covered her from the shoulders down. The trim of her pajama collar gently rubbed against her soft, untouched neck. All was good in her bedroom, as it should have been.

Outside the fortress of playful discovery, lied another wondrous soul, about to embark on a great journey of her own. Dreams, that is.

There laid Fiona, quiet as a mouse. Although the sound of water flooded from her dream to her mind, nothing surfaced.

Fiona's head laid still and soft against the antique pillow that Scully provided. Her body was tilted to her right side. And this let her left arm drape over her body and hang over the couch. Her soft, light eyelids were smooth across her eyes.

She was in heaven. Her dreamland. But are all dreams peaceful? No. Some of us are stuck with the imprecation of evil and death. 'Tis true, Fiona is one of us when it comes to those situations. In fact, it's nothing but. Her dreams, all of her dreams are nothing more but nightmares that a poor child must suffer with. The forlorn of the life that was so sadly taken away by a force of the unknown. And to this day, she does not shed a tear of pity. Only of the feared and inevitable.

Though in her mind, they trouble her, her body, face and spirit never show a sign. She looks so peaceful, and yet, she isn't.

So throughout the dark, sparkled night, two young souls slept soundlessly. And as their hearts dreamed together for once, one can only think of where this new friendship may go.

The mid-mourning arose to the fresh scent of flowers and cooing Blue Jays. The Moon began to fade into the baby blue colored sky. And all the while, it still shined its color white.

At the time of 6 am, Scully had awoken from her Snow White sleep. Truth be told, she did not wish to wake up. But hey, life is tough sometimes.

Making her way out from her bed, she carefully placed on her slippers that matched her PJ's and tiredly walked to the kitchen. She yawned softly, putting her hand over her mouth. Her slippers skidded across her floor, making slipper footsteps throughout the house.

Scully made her way inside the living room, where Fiona was sleeping. However, she wasn't sleeping at all. Scully directed her eyes to the couch and remembered. She had a guest in her home. It had been a while since someone slept over. The last person who slept over was...well, you can guess...it was Mulder.

Scully was completely taken by surprise. Not only was Fiona, a stranger, in her house, but also, she was up at this early mourning hour.

Fiona sat quietly. Her notebook was at hand, as well as the pencil. She was silently drawing the things that made her smile. And one of them was her family. Her left leg crossed over her right, holding the notebook at an angle. She sat up, her head faced down at the notebook. It was almost surgery in Fiona's eyes. Every aspect was meant to be perfect. If she wasn't mean to be perfect, then her drawing was.

Scully stopped walking and stared in Fiona's direction. She hesitated. What was she to say? She had to say something. The problem was, if she said something to Fiona, chances are that she would get something she never expected.

"Fi-Fiona?" Scully asked, her voice seemed tired.

Fiona recognized her voice. She stopped her drawing and gently turned her head.

"Oh, hello, Scully," Fiona smiled. "How are you this mourning?"

"Tired," She sighed. She hesitated again, slowly making her way to the couch. When she arrived there, she remained standing. "May I ask, why are you up at 6 am?"

"I always wake up at 6," Replied Fiona. "It has been a tradition of mine since I was a child."

"Uh...huh...," Scully tried to follow, but truth be told, her mind was still in bed.

Scully really did want Fiona to be asleep at the time. If Fiona was in bed, Scully could just leave a note saying that she went to work, and that would be that. Ah, but fate has its changes. Now, Scully had to make a choice. A rough one. But she hesitated on the question again, like so much other stuff.

"I, um," Scully spoke up. "I have to get ready for work."

"I assume so," Fiona agreed. "It would not be wise of you to go to work in pink flannel pajamas. Many of your colleagues would have a field day with you."

"I suppose so," Scully smiled. She then turned to the kitchen, and back at Fiona. Fiona turned her head back her notebook and continue to draw.

Scully began to walk over to her lovely kitchen. Her savior lied within the cupboards. Her precious coffee. But it seemed as if someone already knew it.

"I made coffee for you," Fiona called to her. "You have no need to make it."

Scully stopped dead in her tracks. She saw the freshly brewed coffee sitting there, untouched. She tilted her head, eyes now awake.

Scully turned back to the living room. "Fiona, how did you know I drank coffee?"

Fiona turned her head in response. "Oh, my, Scully. Believe in me, I have always known you to drink it. You, as tired as you are now, have to drink it to be awake for a job such as yours."

Scully nodded in response. "Yeah, huh."

Fiona smiled at her and then back at her notebook. Her right hand was moving back to it's original pace. All was clear in her mind.

However, Scully wasn't. She had grown quite attached to Fiona, for just a girl who is staying for a few days. One of the reasons Scully accepted to take Fiona was because she wanted something to raise. After loosing Emily and William, it became clear that she just can't have a child. She seemed to be cursed, by a life she willingly choose. Now, having Fiona in her life for a few days made her realize what she was missing in the world.

She always wanted children, even if they were to grow up and become mean, attitude droned teenagers. But to her eyes, that was the best part. To watch her children grow into something she made them be. Her finest dream was once her finest reality.

Staring off into Fiona's direction, it was the first decision in a long time that Scully had a motherly instinct. Was she to leave Fiona alone while she went to work? Fiona was 15 and was way for intelligent than most kids her age. She was a teenager, and with her knowledge, she was completely responsible for herself. It doesn't take a lot to keep Fiona preoccupied.

But then again, was Scully really so sure to just leave Fiona? Even though Fiona would just spend her day sitting by, and drawing, one must think of the alternate options.

And Scully made a decision that doesn't even seem right. But out of assurance for Fiona's safety, she made the right one.

"Fiona?" Scully asked, coming into the room with a cup of coffee in hand.

Fiona turned her head to the right and made pure eye contact with her. "Yes?"

"Get dressed," Scully replied.

Fiona threw her a confused look. "Why? Do you not have work today?"

"Oh, I do," Replied Scully.

"Then why am I getting dressed?"

"Because," Scully sighed. "You're coming with me."

Fiona's eyes widened. She knew that the FBI would not allow her to come with her to the J. Edgar Hoover Building. To risk her job for a girl that she barely knew. It was just insane.

"Scully, I," Fiona stopped to think. Why was she doing this for her? "Scully, I believe that you are making a mistake. Surely, I cannot come with. Your job could be at stake."

"I realize that, Fiona," Scully told her, taking a sip of her coffee. "But I'm not too worried about it."

"How can that be? They will see me, and they will fire you. I cannot come with. I care for your job. It is the only job you have ever known. With the people you have always loved. I will not risk your job."

"Oh, don't worry," Scully assured her. "Mulder and my office is in the basement. If we just sneak you into the basement, you will be fine."

"Then, that would mean that I have to stay down there, yes?"

"Yes," Scully nodded.

"How will you get me down there?"

"Well, we did get you an outfit that looks a lot like mine. Perhaps if you wear that, and if we apply a little makeup to your pretty face, I think that could help you look a lot older."

Fiona couldn't help but giggle. "You have the motherly instinct. Believe in me, my Mother used to do the same thing. She had a lot of sneaky ways of getting into things. It explains my sly ways."

"Oh, yeah? What'd she do?"

"Well, for instance," Fiona began. "When I was younger, she would take me to a movie or two. I believe I was five or six at the time. But sometimes, she would not have the money. So, she would walk up to the ticket stubber and say 'Oh, my child lost her sock in the theater. Would you mind if I went and got it?' Every time, the ticket stubber would allow her access. We would go in and come out about 3 and a half hours later. My Father always knew she did this. And it made him laugh. My mother would tell him 'Honey, I'm going to take Fiona to the movies.' His sarcastic reply would be 'Do you need any money?' She would laugh and say 'Nope'. Sometimes, my Father would come along, just to make it more believable. To this day, I laugh."

Scully laughed. "You know, I never thought of that. I can guarantee you one thing; if you told that story to Mulder, he'd actually do it."

Both laughed for a few more moments. It was amazing that something so long in the past could bring two friendly souls together. Scully needed this connection...more than she thought.

It was clear, by both Fiona and Scully, that the only real option was to go together. Fiona did her best to stay rational for Scully. She kept explaining on the way to work that it's completely insane and that she is going to loose her job. Still, Scully ignored her plea and continued on with her plan.

The day was still young, as the clock in the front lobby struck nine am. It was truly a sight to see. There, they walked, together, side by side each other. Scully was off to the left. Her pretty, navy blue blazer was worn, which brought out the color of her eyes. A white top, like usual. Her reddish hair was combed and straight, in no perfect form. She walked so perfect and still. So straight...like her hair.

Beside her was yet another beautiful face. Fiona. She looked so older and more mature. Her dark black hair, that is usually put up was so straight and placed down. Her hair reached almost down to her waist. Just a few inches shorter. Her eyes, though black and suspicious, gave off a sudden charm of love, beauty and faith with every glance. She smiled passionately, but never showing her teeth. Not that there was anything wrong with them, she just hated showing her teeth. Her lips were softly colored red. Thanks to Scully, who accidentally got the wrong shade of red. Luckily for her, she found it in her bedroom and knew it was prefect for Fiona's lips. She too walked perfectly straight. Her thin body was gently curved and tall. She was wearing the matching blazer, which fit her body so well. In her hands, was her greatest treasure. Her notebook. By the way she looked, she could pass off as s 23 or 24 year old. And that's a great thing for a teenager. Fiona could pull it off, but she never would. Maybe the conscious plays a huge part when it comes to her rights and wrongs.

Scully led Fiona to the security line. A young guard, whom Scully knew well stood by for the lookout. He turned his face in her direction.

"Hello, Agent Scully," The guard greeted.

"Hey, Bob," Scully greeted back.

"Who's the lady?" The guard asked with a grin.

"This is Fiona," Scully introduced.

"Well, hello, Fiona."

"Hello, sir," Fiona nodded.

The guard turned back to Scully. "Does she have clearance?"

Scully cleared her throat. "Yes, she's with me."

"Now, you know, Scully. I've gotta check everyone," The guard told her. Scully's heart began to race. Were Fiona's words really a reality? Fiona stared at him, looking deep into his eyes. The guard turned to Fiona. Fiona just smiled and blinked.

"Come on, Bob," Scully said. "This is ME you're talking to."

"But," The guard couldn't take his eyes of Fiona's radiant beauty. "I'll let her pass."

Scully sighed quietly. "Thanks, Bob."

"No problem, Agent Scully," The guard said smoothly.

Scully led Fiona from the security. Fiona smiled at the guard and followed Scully. The guard, still with his grin, turned around and watched Fiona walk out.

"Hmmm," Scully said, confused.

"What is it?" Fiona asked.

"I wonder why Bob let you in without a search."

"Maybe because he wanted me to go in without a search," Fiona smiled.

Scully rolled her eyes with her smile. "Maybe."

Fiona followed Scully down the main stairwell, down to the secret hideout that Mulder and Scully called 'their office'. Neither said a word. The sound of clicking shoes echoed in the stairwell. Each step was taken softly. Neither was in a rush for yet another day at the office.

Mulder sat in his desk. He laid back, and aimed up. A pencil was at hand. He slowly narrowed one of his eyes. He aimed and threw. The pencil flew up and high. He hit the ceiling and it stayed there.

His concentration was sadly taken away by the arrival of Scully and Fiona. The door opened. Scully appeared first through the door.

Mulder turned to her and sat up. "Scully."

Scully said nothing. She looked at him for a split second. She stood off to the side and held open the door. Fiona walked through. Mulder noticed her walking through. He immediately showed a concern face to Scully, who didn't notice.

Fiona gave Mulder a smile. "Hello Mulder."

"Uh, hi, Fiona," Mulder hesitated.

Mulder gave her a quick smile, but changed his face expression once he got Scully's attention.

"Scully," Mulder said rather seriously.

"Yes?" She asked, not realizing how serious he was.

"Can we step outside for a second?"

"You can talk here," Fiona recommended.

"Great! Scully, may I ask, why did you bring Fiona here?" He turned to Fiona. "No offense."

"Oh, trust me, Mulder," Fiona told him. "I have tried several times to leave me be. I have told her of the dangers of my presence. And yet, I am here."

Mulder looked over at Scully. "Scully?"

Scully sighed. "I wanted to bring her here."

"Scully-"

"Mulder, I don't want to hear it," She sighed once more.

Mulder bit his lower lip. He really wanted to ask her what she was thinking. And of course, what do you think he said? Because of Fiona, he did.

"What were you thinking?" Mulder asked her.

Fiona couldn't help but smile to herself. She knew if Scully wouldn't listen to her, then she'd HAVE to listen to Mulder.

"Look, Mulder," Scully looked into his eyes. "I just didn't want to leave her alone."

"Well, what if someone sees her? And besides, this isn't William were talking about," Mulder pointed out. "Fiona is 15. She's a teenager. Most average teenagers would rather be home alone."

"But Mulder, she is no average teenager."

A moment of reflection. Either that, or a really long pause. In either case, they both thought about how non-average Fiona really is.

They both turned to her. Fiona smiled politely, but also nervously. She kept her cool and pressed onward.

"Alright, Mulder. I have a meeting with Skinner in about..." She glanced at her new watch that her Mother got her for Valentine's Day. "...5 minutes. I have to head out. So, you get to bond with Fiona."

Scully started to head out. Mulder, very hesitant, finally spoke up.

"But, uh, Scully. I don't know what to do with a teenager," He clearly said it in front of a teenager.

"Oh, Mulder, it'll be easy for you," Scully replied, walking out. She stuck her head in one last time. "Because you still ARE a teenager."

With that, she shut the door behind her. She gave a soft giggle and proceeded to Skinner's office. That left Fiona and Mulder together. He didn't know what to say. He tried his luck before, and he said something he wasn't really planning on saying...the truth.

Fiona stood there, quiet and soundless. Her notebook in hand, she gripped it tightly, to dissolve the worried pains she was feeling.

Mulder looked over at her, and Fiona met his eyes. For the next half hour or so, they were stuck...together.

By the way, if you haven't seen the picture of Fiona yet, go up to my name. 'The Zodiac Princess'. I have a cover, just to help you with the view of Fiona.


	8. Getting To Know The Other Side Of Mulder

Thanks to all of you. ;) Now, let's take another route into the mind of Fiona.

Chapter 8

The hardest part of giving up is knowing when to quit. And giving up can mean two things: One; You give up and never try again. Or two; You quit but try again another time.

Sometimes, we are forced to give up ourselves for another people's happiness. And that's alright, but what do we get in return? Nothing. And that's not bad either. If you love a clean conscious, then goodness is your world and helping is your clarity.

For hours and hours, minutes to minutes, seconds on seconds and so forth seemed to drone on in the hidden basement known as The X-Files.

Mulder never had anyone really to talk to once Scully left. Doggett still had this little grudge against him after he socked him in the face a while back.

And Reyes is always busy looking up information. It was best that he didn't bother her.

So, being alone was his fate…Or so he assumed. He was stuck with Fiona for a couple hours. Mulder hated these hour long meetings where he couldn't hear or discuss his cases with Skinner, In a way, it drove him crazy.

After the first hour was up, neither had much to say. Well, to be accurate, they said nothing the entire time together,

But that didn't bother Fiona. Her quick-witted imagination brought her a lot of dreams and artistic creativity along the way.

Fiona decided in the first five minutes of Mulder/Fiona time that she really had no place to sit. Mulder was not letting go of his chair. Fiona knew that. He didn't want to let go, hence, he didn't.

But she wasn't troubled by this in any way whatsoever. Fiona was adjusted to hard objects. Either sit, stand, kneel and etc.

She found her spot upon the floor, beside the door, that remained shut the entire hour. Her knees were at an angle that held her notebook also at the same angle. Her eyes were still, but her hands wee a different story. They tend to move so softly, filled with concentration as they made their way up, down, diagonal and so forth.

In either case, Fiona had a fun time being by herself,

Fiona, being an only child and home schooled part of her life. It was not at all hard to adjust to her independence. That's the way she grew up. That's the way she learned.

And as for Mulder. He took his time carefully by doing the thing he loved most. Staring at that 'I Want To Believe' poster for minutes and minutes at a time. It was occasional that we would stare at it if Scully was not around. However, he had other options to keep himself busy. Just dreaming off into space was one of them.

He leaned back in his chair. A blue colored pen was in his right hand and from time to time, he would twirl it around. But he never made any other part of his body move.

He focused so tenderly on the photo of the spacecraft that has captivated his life since the beginning. His cognizance of Aliens and Martians could only be a fantasy to the rest of the world. And while pending for the inevitable and while waiting for the chaos that can and will occur, he sat there, silent as ever.

He could run to tell the world. He could scream and force the world to notice. He could write to the world, giving them every exalted detail of the invasion that seems too soon.

And yet, he sits there…silent.

Fiona kept her steady eyes on him, watching him from behind. And to her knowledge, she figured if Scully wasn't there, she might as well watch over him for the time being. And what she noticed, what she saw in him was remarkable. She couldn't help but wonder why such agony could come out of him, by simply looking at a photo. She also began making her own conclusions. That is, until she realized the reason. The only reason why.

"Who have you lost?" Fiona finally spoke up, after about an hour of silence.

Mulder was surprised to hear her voice. He turned around slowly to find young Fiona sitting down upon the floor with nothing more but her notebook. Her eyes looked deep into his, and at that point, it made him worried.

"What was that?" Mulder asked.

"Who have you lost?" Fiona repeated. "Who is it that has departed away?"

Mulder, still confused but realizing, he turned to the poster and then back at Fiona.

"What do you mean?" Mulder asked, hoping that she didn't know. But alas, she did.

"I see it in your eyes, the body movement that you show," Fiona explained. "And here I sit today to see the secret that you hide. The secret that you try to find. You have many secrets, Mulder, but this one, this very one, has set all the greatest joys in your life in motion…I see it now that you have grown weary of this. That such a task like this one causes you to worry and fall into the denial of finding this secret. You sit there, staring at the poster with hope and love, but yet, you worry and face reality. The reality you never wanted to hold, but the reality of your partner's words and ethics has crept into your mind. And as these days go by, you wonder not of the world, but of your world. I know the reason of The X-files. I see it in your eyes. I see it in the poster. The X-files was just pre-occupation for the REAL secret. The real truth. You expected to work alone, because at first, you were the only man whom you trusted. But along came Scully, the person who was mostly likely sent to betray you…I assume. You were worried of this trust. All your life, you have hid in the shadows of the night. This might have been caused by a childhood memory that has affected you, which might be the reason you search for this secret. You trusted no man then, and now, you trust only your partner…And the looks upon that poster tell me that this was something of the surreal. It may involve Aliens or those with natural abilities, for that I cannot explain. I see so much worry in your heart, that this secret cannot be a place or a thing. It must be human. So, I ask you now, Mulder…Who have you lost?"

By then, Mulder was more than terrified. He had now experienced the power of Fiona.

His stomach was flying with butterflies. His jaw was slightly dropped, due to the tale of his life by a girl that only knew him for a day. It truly worried him that this girl had spoken about his life as if she knew him for that amount of time.

"I, uh…I…" He could speak. "I lost…my sister….Samantha."

"So, I was right," Fiona smiled. "The secret was family. Someone from childhood."

"Yeah," He hesitated. "I…I last saw her when I was a kid. She was abducted."

"Abducted, you say? By who?"

"I'm not 100 sure who, but I know she was abducted by the paranormal."

Fiona sadly, shaking her head with much sadness. "Oh, Mulder. You say 'paranormal', as if you could."

"Why? What's wrong with saying 'paranormal'?"

"That word is so mean," Fiona explained. "Do you not know that that word is so rude to the world?"

"How?"

"Because all humans are normal," Fiona told him. "All Humans, Animals and Aliens alike are normal. Since when does one man tell whether one thing can be paranormal? It is not up to you who says that Aliens are paranormal. If someone with a gift of natural ability can do things most other cannot, you say they are paranormal? Why? Because they are not like you? If all things in this galaxy were the same, nothing would be interesting. It is good we have wild humans, but do not call them paranormal. They are just like you, but they have made it so do divide themselves from other people. They chose to be special. If they chose to be special, do not criticize. Learn to love and accept. Jesus Christ was different, and many called him of the 'paranormal'. But was he? No. He was one of us, and those who saw that, they were blessed."

Mulder quietly bit his lower lip. He should've known that Fiona was too bright for those types of words. Not only were they 'wrong' but they were 'unethical'.

Mulder knew well that Fiona was well gifted in language, and logic. But being Mulder, he put her to the test. Even then, she couldn't break free.

"Wait, why do YOU decide when to use that word, and since when do you decide when the word 'paranormal' is used?" Mulder challenged, thinking that he'd gotten her.

"The day I used it correctly," Fiona told him. "Once a man walks through the forest of correction, he can turn to smile at the world for the knowledge God has given him."

"I don't get it," Mulder said, truthfully.

Fiona sighed. "Mulder, you have seen the world filled with worth but yet not know of it's real beauty. You and Scully have been in the interpose of all unnatural lives and creation, and yet, you still seek the thing that God has not wished for you to receive."

"Well, I search for it because I really want it," Mulder explained.

Fiona smiled. "Is it really what you want?"

"Well…" Mulder tried to not confess the WHOLE truth, but he couldn't help but fall down to Fiona's power. "…It's one of many."

"Many? Many you say?" Fiona sounded so intrigued. "Oh, Mulder, this intrigues me. What else is on your list of loves and lost?"

Mulder took a deep breath. "Well, I'd like to find my son. That is, when I'm able to."

Fiona nodded. "A son? And I must ask, who is this lass that you have chosen for your son's looks?"

Mulder tried to keep it in, but holding all secrets that he wanted to say was considered somewhat of a lie. However, though he wanted to talk about it, it was with Fiona he didn't want to say.

"Scully," He said, sighed with a nervous worry.

Fiona's lips curled up into more than a usual smile. It was larger than usual. It was a huge sweet grin.

"Oh, mercy, mercy me," Fiona grinned. "Is it true that you have gotten the one woman that thou can trust pregnant with a child to carry with her?"

"Yes, but it wasn't like that," Mulder explained. "She thought she couldn't have a child. Doctors took out her ova and her eggs. I found out later that she was pregnant and that I was the only one she could trust into having a child with."

"Ah," Fiona nodded. "I understand, Mulder. You had filled the spot of care in her heart by giving her a son. And I can guess that you gave him up, due to the work you have devoted your life to, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good," Fiona smiled. "I am glad you have done such work. And I certainly hope that you have learned something about this."

"I've learned a lot. Having a child was a bit hard, even though I only had a limited amount of time with him."

"I meant about your partner," Fiona told him.

"Scully? What could I learn about Scully I haven't already learned about her?" He asked, confused.

Fiona paused to reflect on her knowledge and phrases that her Mother and father would speak of to her. A minutes rolled one that left Mulder and Fiona silent. Mulder was a bit nervous, but Fiona was calm as The Atlantic. She placed her eyes down, but then back up at Mulder with a lovely smile.

"A woman can wait a lifetime for the right man to come along. Meanwhile, it does not mean she cannot have fun with all the wrong ones," Fiona said articulately.

"O…kay," Mulder was caught off guard a bit. "What does it mean?"

"It was a phrase that the great Cher had once said," Fiona explained. "And to me, I believe it explains Scully's personal life. But you would know that better than I."

"That's not Scully's personal life,' Mulder said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, is it not? Out of all the experiences you two have shared as one, will you not tell me that one time, Scully has run off to another man who was not you?"

Mulder saw his defeat. "Yes, she has."

"And out of all the times, has she not crawled back to you?"

"I don't know about crawl-"

"-Walk. She has walked back to you."

"Yeah."

"And this love gazing of the men has happened more than once, yes?"

"I can't really count how many."

"Is it really that many?"

"No, I just can't remember some of it."

"So, it is more than one?"

"Yes."

"Yes, yes," Fiona said with a bit of excitement. "And with all this gazing, you still open your arms to her?"

"Well, that's what friends do."

"But do such friends agree to accept a child together?"

"If they both agree on it."

"Even if the friendship could be ruined?" Fiona asked. "It takes that kind of trust in one another to hold that to the heart. A child could ruin a friendship in so much as a blink of an eye."

"Yeah, and?"

"And you, Mulder, who have seen the women who you have pregnated with a couple guys, you not knowing what they do together, still, you take Scully as your Angel and hold her in your arms for salvation."

Mulder paused to recap all the words of wisdom Fiona had said.

"I only do it…" Mulder paused. "Because it makes her happy. Like you said, she has to go through all the wrong ones first before meeting the right one. When she meets the right man, I'll let her go."

"Mulder," Fiona leaned a little bit, even though they were clear across the room. She met his eyes and her dark black eyes sparked in the light. "She has found the right one."

Before Mulder could respond, or even give out a sigh, the door opened and Scully walked inside. Fiona looked up at her, as Mulder took his eyes of Fiona and onto Scully. His jaw was slightly dropped, due to Fiona's cross examination of Scully and his relationship.

"Mulder, can I see you outside?" Scully asked. She then looked down to find young Fiona sitting up the floor. Fiona greeted Scully with a smile, as Scully did in return.

Mulder, still frozen and into space, then snapped back into reality, once all of Scully's voice gathered together in his ears.

"Yeah, uh, hang on a minute, Scully," Mulder managed to say.

He began to stand up from sitting for so long. He straightened out hid vest and began to walk out. Scully nodded her head to the door, implying him to follow her. Which is what he did. He shut the door after and allowed Scully to speak her brilliant mind.

"Well, you were right," Scully sighed, as if this wasn't the first time.

"I love it when you say that," Mulder smiled. "What am I right about this time?"

"Randy Smith has yet another victim on his list."

"Who's the victim?"

"I'm not sure yet," Scully explained. "I was in the meeting with Skinner when we received a call about another victim, who apparently, was around Randy Smith at the time of his or her death."

"Do you think it's his luck that caused this person's fatality?"

"It's possible," Scully let out yet another sigh. "But Randy isn't our only problem."

Scully directed her eyes to the room, where Fiona was still sitting. No need for words, Mulder knew.

"Fiona?" Mulder asked.

"Yes," Scully replied. "Do we leave her here or take her with us?"

"Do you want my personal opinion, Scully?"

"Why not?" Scully smiled a little. "I've been getting nothing but honesty all mourning."

"Leave her here."

Scully threw him a confused look, but her small smile never escaped her lips. "Wow, Mulder. I wasn't really expecting you to say something like that so quickly. No thought or anything."

"Well, let's just say there is something about Fiona that spooks me out," Mulder told her truthfully, glancing at the room and then back at Scully.

"Like what?" Scully decided to play along. Since Fiona wasn't around, they could still play games.

"Well, the fact that she can know my entire life story, how I got here, my connection with you, my personal life and maybe yours in just a look."

Scully began to grin a little. "So you've seen?"

"Yeah," Mulder sighed. "I couldn't believe it. I told her nothing about me and it was as if she has followed me since I was a child."

"Don't worry, Mulder," Scully assured him. "I had that little incident already. Trust me, you'll get over it."

"It's not that," Mulder told her. "There are just some personal things I don't want the world to know."

Scully couldn't help but smile, and giggle. Mulder also placed on a smile. And together, they walked back into the X-files room, to face the girl that knew too much.


End file.
